The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations by means of sample container carriers. Such systems use Hall-sensors for detecting positions of sample container carriers on a transport plane.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system having an improved sample container carrier position detection than laboratory sample distribution systems of the prior art.